bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend of Whales
"Kuritama-san! You cannot do this, it is to dangerous!" "I know, I know. I'm just gonna... go for a walk." "B-But sir...!" Slam. The door closed. "Oh dear heavens...", the butler complained, walking into the mansion again. The Kaneko clan was a very rich clan who had a large mansion in the outskirts of the Rukongai. Many warriors in the clan has served as Captains of a Division in the Gotei 13. The current head has recently decided to retire from his position as the Captain of the Eight Division of Gotei 13. The youngster which in due time will replace him as the head of the clan, Kuritama Kaneko, has been a problem-child and a nuisance for the entire clan since he refused to join the Shiho Academy. Though his mischievous behavior, not one soul could ignore the talents he had. Years later, when Kuritama Kaneko was forcibly promoted as the Lieutenant of the sixth Division, he decided to take a little break. One of the many things the Kaneko clan was known of was an individual portal to the Human World. Presented as a very grand gate centered in their main garden, it allows the members to occasionally travel to the Human World. The origins of the gate and why the Kaneko clan members use it is clouded in mystery. Kuritama Kaneko took a step through the portal, in his Gigai form, equipped with many of his possesions. "It's just a trip" he said to the butler, but they both realized it was not. The butler could not stop him, and Kuritama had no intend to stay in the mansion. Arrival When Kuritama Kaneko first arrived in the Human World he tried to figure out where he was. Even though he's travelled through the portal before with his brothers or parents, he's never known exactly where they landed. He found himself to be upon the roof of a building, right next to a large, busy street with cars running by and many shops and markets along the sidewalk. He didn't recognize the language the people were speaking. "Alright, then", Kuritama pondered on what his next move should be. "Oy, Shinigami?", a troublesome voice behind him called. With Kuritama's top-notch reflexes he quickly turned around and readied himself for fighting by tensing up his body for focus and halting and compressing his Reiatsu aura around him. A man, much longer than Kuritama himself, stood before him with two men behind him. All dressed in black suits with a red, mysterious symbol on the right chest. These were no Hollows, looked like ordinary men. Or, well... The man who talked to him, the slender and tall one in the middle, had dark red hair in such a frizzy and spiky hair it looked like he had been tumbling around for a year in a barrel. The other two, a somewhat large but weak-looking man with short black hair and a very short but angry little man with a hat and sharp teeth that made him look like small, hungry shark that doesn't understand his limits. All of them had different colored ties - The tall man a purple one, the large man a green one, and the small one had an orange tie. Kuritama hesitated to talk. "... Who're you?", he asked with a serious expression. The tall man dared himself to snicker and twisted his head to the side. "Would it ring a bell, if I said...", he said with a voice making Kuritama's whole body shiver, distorting his vision with mere killing intent. "... Devils?" Kuritama's sight faded with a red flash for just a couple of seconds, and even though he tried to stand, his legs refused to obey him and he struck the ground with his knees. Standing before three mysterious men on his knees due to mere killing intent or aura. Who was these people? Kuritama realized these were not humans. Neither were they Hollows or Arrancars, the hybrid-creatures he knew a little bit to well because of his clan. Kuritama had never heard of these before. Humans with enough Reiryoku to make someone from the Kaneko clan fall to his knees? He stood up again, fueled only by willpower, and tried to make his opponents wary of his strength by emitting enough Reiatsu to make whatever-the-matter-he-stood-on crumble. Kuritama reached for his pocket, where the special item he had with him was stored. "How did you know I was a Shinigami?", Kuritama asked, trying to sound as confident as possible. The tall man pointed towards him with a plain expression. "Your Reiatsu is twinkling like a fairy", he grinned. In that split-second Kuritama reached for his pocket, took out the item and focused his Reiatsu towards the little item, causing it to expand like a flame. The orange flames of Reiryoku flared out in the shape of a blade, and suddenly it materialized into a real Katana. "His Zanpakuto", the large man whispered to himself. Judging from their expressions, the two men behind the very dangerous, red-haired one had never seen a Zanpakuto before. Not Shinigami, eh? Kuritama mistakingly felt confident. "What's your name, kid?", the little one asked. "Kuritama, yours?", Kuritama answered quickly. Revealing he was of Kaneko clan could be fatal. Maybe they already knew? Top priority is finding out who these guys is and why they approached him. "Ichiba, Niiba and Sanba", the tall man answered, pointing towards the short man at 'Niiba' and the large man at 'Sanba'. The tall man, Ichiba (just what kind of name is that?) raised his hand and purple Reiatsu started pouring out like a fire. "Yeah, I'm also a Purple-dude", he grinned once again. "Draw your blade, Kuuritamaa~", he snickered, and just by his glare you could tell he was either holding back somewhat gigantic, or very over-confident. Kuritama followed his advice, and drew his Zanpakuto from its black scabbard. He threw the sheath away, and the moment it touched the ground, it turned into the same kind of Reiryoku flames like before, and escaped into Kuritama's pocket. Kuritama's Zanpakuto, Ikkoku (Literally Stubborn or One Moment/Instant), had a light blue handle with four leaf-shaped rings at the guard, symbolizing a clover. Ichiba grinned, showing his teeth. "Sanba", he said without taking his eyes off Kuritama's Zanpakuto. The large man took a step forward. "You'll fight him", Ichiba said with a cocky attitude. Out of the three, the large Sanba seemed to be the second strongest. The small one was probably a power-packer with no brains but a good technique. Sanba... probably smart and strong. But had not even a little killing intent or anger compared to the other two. Ichiba was without a doubt the strongest ones. "Don't kill him", Ichiba smiled and the small guy seemed annoyed over the fact that he was not the one who would meet Kuritama's blade. "Invoke your Zanpakuto", Sanba said and stretched out his hands. He emitted a green, quite gentle aura which didn't show any sign of power. Kuritama -being the kind of person that does not underestimate anyone- immediately took a better fighting pose and raised his blade. "Welcome him, Ikkoku!", Kuritama growled, and immediately, the entire Zanpakuto was covered in a purple-pinkish glow of Reiatsu. He swung it quickly, and the reiatsu peeled of like dust in the wind, revealing Ikkoku's true form. Ikkoku's Shikai state was much more like a real sword, with a double edge and a triangular shaped tip. The guard now took the shape of a ring with two very small spikes on both sides and a diamond inside. The metal which the guard and handle was made of was in a golden color. Around the handle, a white cloth was wrapped. Though all that, the most astounding and probably interesting part of the Zanpakuto was that the blade glowed faintly in white Reiatsu. Ichiba and Niiba seemed surprised, but both showed in their spiritual pressure, a giant excitement. Kuritama could almost feel how much they wanted to attack that blade, and kill him. The large man Sanba, however, did not show any sign of excitement or even attention at the power manifested with the Zanpakuto. Kuritama thought of this as a deep level of understanding, and not lack of attention or just ignorance. This man was for real. "And what do you have up your sleeve?", Kuritama countered. Knowing your enemy was the sharpest blade, as his father once told him. Not knowing what powers the enemy has can be as deadly as a dangerous opponent itself. Sanba turned his head towards Ichiba, which nicked towards him to show that he allowed him to use whatever Sanba had to offer. Sanba raised his hands, and his fingers cracked just by moving them. His aura turned just a little bit more hostile, and his eyes darkened. It started with just a green flash, and then an almost thunder-like Reiatsu emanated from between his hands. The Reiatsu had such a raw energy, Kuritama could easily tell it was a dangerous technique. Then, as suddenly as it started, the green "thunder" of Reiatsu between Sanba's palms disappeared. That was just a show of power? This man was much more powerful than he looked like. He had an extraordinary control over his Reiatsu, enabling him to concentrate it into a flash of energy between his hands, or emit as little as possible to make his opponents underestimate him. Clever man. "'Klippans Öga'' ('Swedish for 'The eye of the cliff)", Sanba quietly said, and closed his eyes. What language was that? Sanba opened his eyes again, and his aura suddenly blasted outwards, making the ground below him smash to bits. The air rippled around him, and Kuritama noticed a change in his eyes. They now had some kind of black pattern with green outlines, and bright green pupils. What? Kuritama felt a rather nostalgic feeling, the air weighing a ton, the ground disappearing from benath his feet. The fraction of a second Kuritama reacted allowed him to raise his blade and arms into a sort of defense before a huge blast of air knocked him -and a rather large part of the part of the roof he stood on- out above an alley, and struck the roof of the building next to it with a large baam. The parts of concrete that was blasted along with him struck down right near his face, and he forced his aching limbs to move, avoiding whatever kind of follow-up attack Sanba could offer. That man... what technique did he use? His eyes gained some kind of tattoos with green-glowing auras, and his Reiatsu just exploded with power... And then, that shockwave? Without even having to move his arms, he blasted Kuritama off his feet. That kind of ability is dangerous. I have to take this battle serious, Kuritama thought to himself and raised his Zanpakuto parallell to where Sanba stood on the other building. The other building was one story higher than the one Kuritama stood on. Kuritama then snickered to himself, when he realized Sanba's ability could probably be countered with'' Ikkoku's special power''. Unless it was some kind of wind-based power, then Kuritama's Zanpakuto would be quite useless if he couldn't get close to him. Kuritama guessed Sanba couldn't defend himself while in close-combat, since his skin probably wasn't hard enough to defend against a blow from a Zanpakuto. And even if he could, Ikkoku's second ability ''could probably beat that. The important point was getting close. Even a high-class opponent couldn't possibly use a technique like that over and over again. But Kuritama couldn't defend against it many times more. Luckily, Kuritama prepared for at least two Hollow Attacks while he was in the Human World, which he could use against these fellows. Sanba took a step towards the edge of the roof, glaring at Kuritama with his strange eyes. He raised his palm, almost as if he was actually going to fire something out of it, against the young Lieutenant. "'Västanvind (Swedish for 'Western Wind' or 'The Wind of the West)" Kuritama rose his sword to defend against another shockwave, and, as he hoped, another blast of seemingly invisible energy was fired from his hand, making nearby pebbles fly away, and Sanba's short, almost bowl-cut hair rose up and behaved like snakes fleeing from fire. As soon as the energy flared out from his palm, Kuritama swung his Zanpakuto to parry the blast. Success. The blade met the force of wind, and it stopped. Actually behaving as if it had been blocked, only parts of the force of wing and energy blasted by him, but the majority of it was halted by the touch of the blade. Even though the force against his blade was huge -believe me, wind powerful enough to tear concrete from its base is not something you could just slam away with your baseball bat- Kuritama managed to complete his swing, and literally smashed the shockwave away. Since the shockwave was not really something that's compact and solid, only parts of it returned to its original trajectory. In fact, most of it just blew up, creating cracks in the concrete near Kuritama, or flying straight up in the air. If Kuritama could see them, he guessed Ichiba and Niiba would be shocked at the method of which Kuritama defended against the attack, but Sanba -as usually- seemed like he knew that would happen. The large amounts of energy swirling around blurred out most of Kuritama's sight, and he took a few steps back to not be stinged in his eyes by dust or sand carried by the wind. Amazingly enough, Sanba remained in the same position as before. Almost completely unharmed. The only difference was a small amount of dust blown over his suit, and a small scratch on his shoulder and arm. Sanba took a small step out in the air, and landed surprisingly softly on the same roof Kuritama stood on. "What an amazing ability that little sword has...", Sanba said as quietly as he moved towards Kuritama. "Don't. Move", Kuritama snarled towards him. Sanba stopped. "Hit me again", Kuritama challanged him. "...What?" "Let's see if you can hurt me with that little'' breeze''", Kuritama grinned, and pointed his blade at Sanba. Sanba smiled. For the first time Kuritama saw him smile. His true personality was showing, bit by bit. Sanba put his wrists together. On the other rooftop, Ichiba snickered. "He's certainly been reeding to much of that Dragon Ball, eh?", Niiba giggled. Ichiba smiled, and moved his head towards the fight on the other roof, which the two were watching. "Yeah. That kid better watch himself, though". Meanwhile, Sanba's Reiatsu suddenly imploded, concentrated itself into his palms. "See ya, kiddo." "'Guds Dröm - Nordanvind!! (Swedish for 'The Dream of God - Northern Wind/The Wind of the North!!)" Kuritama barely managed to react to what he said before a gigantic -at least five times as big as the previous- blast covered the roof and the one behind it. This wind was not transparent as a blast of wind, but a steady, bright green and white color, and it crushed the rooftop, blocks of concrete flew everywhere. When the clouds of dust cleared up the slightest, Kuritama found himself to be hanging on a wall -the impact of that blast of Reiatsu crushed the wall into an apartment of the nearby building. Kuritama dragged his legs up into the floor, and tried to stand up. The moment he put his weight onto his legs, he felt a burning sensation -he had been wounded in his leg. At the discovery of that, he started feeling pain in his arms, his chest, and back. That Sanba was really powerful. Ichiba and Niiba must be at least as strong as him. Kuritama did not wish to die -therefore he concluded the only option was to run. If he managed to defeat Sanba, the other two would positively attack him in anger. Thus their motivation was enhanced, escape would be more difficult. While one of them (Sanba) was at least a little weaker due to his last attack (an attack of that level has to deprive him a bit of his stamina), and the other two had little (well, at least less than if their comrade was killed) motivation, escape would be... well, ''probably possible. Kuritama stood up, and realized the smoke and dust from Sanba's attack yet clouded all three of his opponent's vision. He took this moment to escape. He turned around, concluded noone was home in the apartment he... well, was about to blow up. He picked up three small pellets -"Hollow Blasters"- and threw them towards the wall to the next apartment. The wall exploded with a small yellow blast smoke, and he immediately rushed through. He proceeded to do the same thing to the next wall, and from there, he took a leap towards the next building. As soon as he landed, he deliberately fell down towards the alley, slowing the fall by gently scratching the wall with his Zanpakuto and his free hand. When he landed with a small sound, he rushed into the alley. Since Sanba could control his Reiatsu so well, he was probably a Senser (The term for spiritual beings with extraordinary sense of Reiatsu -used to track down individuals by sensing their Reiatsu). Therefore, Kuritama tried his best to negate and completely stop his flow of Reiatsu, which could make him blend in by the regular humans. Kuritama turned his Zanpakuto back into its sealed state, and then summoned its sheath, sheathed it and turned it into the same item it was before, and put it in his pocket. Escape! Aah, they're still searching... Kuritama thought. The killing intent of the three "Devils" (or what the heck they were) was steadily in his surroundings. They were near. They probably didn't know where he was, though. He'd erased his presence by his aura, finding him was impossible if not they used some ability like extraordinary smell or something... Kuritama kept on running through the labyrinth of alleys. Some of them was so narrow he could touch both walls just by raising one of his arms a bit. Damn... Suddenly, a burst of energy was percieved by Kuritama, and shortly, a large boom was heard, a building was hit. From the sounds of it, he knew they were close. They also had their auras and presences erased, but their unordinary sense of lust and killing intent could be felt yards away. The building had now completely collapsed. They are tired of waiting, he thought. They effectively sent a message through that attack on the building. 'If you don't come out, we'll kill people and crush ''buildings'. Kuritama swallowed and put his forehead in his palms. Shit... Kuritama summoned his Zanpakuto. Ikkoku... a battle-blade with two abilities made for countering and deflecting attacks. Could he really beat these people? Kuritama slowly walked towards the main street and drew his blade. From the reflections of the metal blade, he could see a building, flames everywhere and police and panicking people running around. He stepped back. ''What am I going to do? Again, Kuritama slowly turned his head towards the main street, and as soon as he did, he felt something grasping both his legs. Instinctively he tensed up his body in defense, therefore emitting his aura again, and pointed his blade down. Two hands, each with black, fingerless gloves and large metal rings as bracelets. Only two hands were seen, grabbing onto Kuritama's legs from under the ground. A mole? What the hell? The second Kuritama was about to slash at the strange hands from underground, they suddenly, and very quickly, dragged his whole legs down in the ground, and Kuritama noticed a strange sensation. It was like his legs were sinking into a pool of absolute darkness. He could feel -and almost even see- the liquid-like shadow he stood on. The shadow from the building behind him was turned into some kind of teleportation-device? Fast thinking, Kuritama adviced himself. None of those Devils had either gloves or bracelets. Was this another person? A fourth member? Maybe... "Yonba"(Ichi, Nii and San means one, two three. Therefore, a fourth member would be "Yon"-ba)? Kuritama placed his hand with the Zanpakuto on the ground, and to his surprise, he could not feel any liquid on the ground. It was just a feeling? Kuritama tried to keep himself up, but the power of whatever-or-whoever-was-holding-him was to great, and soon enough he was completely below the surface. As soon as Kuritama's vision was obscured by the ground, his head was thrusted upwards, and he found himself in a dark room, lit with a few candles on a table. He jumped backwards, stood up, and as soon as his eyes got used to the darkness, he saw three people. A little kid sitting on a chair, a woman a little older than him leaning against the wall, and another kid, the same age as them, sitting on the ground, with his back against the wall. That kid had dark gloves and metal bracelets. He was the one who abducted him? "Who... Who are you people!?", Kuritama yelled in confusion, putting both his hands in a firm grip around his sealed Zanpakuto. "Calm down, calm down", the kid in the chair said. Kuritama tried to do as he suggested, but remained cautious. After all, these people could be the same as those Devils. All three of them emitted aura. Though, this aura was noticeably calmer and more peacefull. None of them showed any signs at all of fighting spirit. "Who are you people? How did I get here? Do you know those 'Devils'?" Kuritama asked them loudly. "I'm Sawada. He's Kuriko and she's... Numbnuts", the guy with the gloves quietly said, and immediately the girl responsed furiously. "Shut up!" Kuriko, the man in the chair, glared irritatingly at both of them. "... Details... come later. Sawada took you here by his ability. And yes, we know who these "Devils" are", Kuriko answered with a little smile on his face. "Top priority, anyhow; We gotta keep you safe, dude", Sawada continued. "Yeah, welcome", the girl replied in irony. Angels... "Angels!?", Kuritama shouted. Sawada sighed. "Annoying piece of..." "Yes. Angels", Kuriko said loudly, glaring at Sawada. The girl, which Kuritama recently realized she was named Aiko, suddenly sat down on a chair. "Angels... are a hybrid creature. Between humans and those 'Devils' ", she said. Angels... A befitting name for a hybrid between a Human and a Devil. The "Middle-species" and the "Under-species" together form the "Over-species" (Kuritama is referring to the placing of the worlds, Earth being in the middle, Hell under the ground, and Heaven over the skies). "How...", Kuritama wondered, but was quickly interrupted by Aiko. "Devils come to the earth at a certain age in the search of a "Host". We here are previous "Hosts". So what does a Host do? Well...", she continued, meanwhile reading (or at least pretending to read) a book. "Devils are a weak species in general. They're born with the task of using another species as its grocery store, basically. Since they don't know how to get to Soul Society, they usually lash onto young kids and... well, use their nutrients in the body and stuff", Kuriko continued, since Aiko seemed to have forgotten that she was talking, and was instead reading the book. Kuritama could just figure how traumatizing it must have been. He saw a picture in his head of Niiba -the short man with the fangs- leeching onto himself, sucking out all the nutrients and water out of his body... "Eew". "It's not as gross as it sounds. It's not like they actually eat us...", Kuriko laughed comically. "Anyways. When they have developed to real Devils, they return to Hell, leaving the Host to die. Or, well, most of the times, the Host dies. But, if the Host has enough Spiritual Power (yes, the Devils always choose Hosts with above-average Spiritual Power, since they use that Spiritual Power to evolve), and someone who treats them after the Devil has gone, they can survive it", Kuriko continued. "So those powers... are from the Devils?" Kuritama guessed. "Basically, yeah. They leave a certain amount of their own Spiritual Powers in our bodies afterwards... if we train it enough, we can develope a special ability similar to the Devils own, which they develop a few years afterwards they've "leeched" on their Hosts", Sawada continued in Kuriko's place. "... Why are you explaining this to me? And how can you know about Shinigami's?" Kuritama asked, but was interrupted yet again by the strange girl Aiko. She clapped her book together and quickly stood up. "Guys, we gotta move. The Devils are on their way here", she said, looking at some strange watch on her right wrist. Sawada punched the ground in fury. "Damn... I'm sick of this", he muttered and let his shadow grow out of his palm against the ground. The shadow formed into three snake-like tendrils which crawled up to Kuriko's, Aiko's and Kuritama's own shadows, and made them sink into the ground. "Which location, Kuriko?", Sawada asked, and Kuriko answered "... That forest house". As soon as that was confirmed, Sawada made all of the ones inside the room vanish into their own shadows, right after Kuriko blew out the candle lighting up the room. Kuritama recognized the feeling, the same thing Sawada had done to make Kuritama teleport from the alley into the room. Kuritama dove upwards like if he had been underwater, and found himself to be in a wooden house. Sawada had already arrived, and the two others appeared from the shadow of a large table around the same time. Kuritama noticed two other people sitting around the table eating. "Who're they?", Kuritama asked loudly. They could be enemies, after all. "Relax, they're our friends. They're also Angels, former Hosts", Aiko explained. These two fellows was a bit older than the other three. Both were male. One of them slightly muscular and large with a small goatee. The other one had spiky, black hair and a headband. They first glared at Kuritama, then, as if they suddenly realized something, greeted him with a smile and surprised expressions on their faces. "Is this the Shinigami?", the muscular man with the goatee said. Kuriko nicked. Introduction "Yo, i'm Murakami", the man with the head-band and the long hair said. "... Yo", Kuritama responded a bit awkwardly. "And i'm Tatsumaru", the muscular man with the goatee then explained. This time Kuritama just nicked as an answer. "Aanyways, we just gotta explain something about those Devils for you", Murakami continued. "They have found out about your connection with the Kaneko clan, and it is very likely that their going to use you as a hostage to either get rich, or because of something that has to do with someone in your clan". "So, it is our duty to get you back to the Soul Society without falling into the grasps of the Devils", Tatsumaru concluded. "... How do you know about all this? How do you even know who I am?", Kuritama asked loudly, glaring at every one of the Angels. "... That's confidential. Just think that we have connections with the Gotei", Sawada quickly answered, and then sighed. "But... because this kind of mission needs trust to succeed, we'll have to at least show you who we are". "So, we'll now show you, Kuritama-san, our abilities. We suggest you do the same for us", Tatsumaru said carefully. "Aiko will start", Sawada interrupted with a very tiny smile. Aiko glared back at him. "Fine". Aiko stepped up in front of Kuritama and raised her hand. It started to shine with a very faint, almost dust-like aura. It was the strangest form of Reiatsu Kuritama had ever seen -very similar to the purple flames that Ichiba had demonstrated before. "My ability is called Chain Lock. I belong to the manipulative group of spiritual beings -people who specialize in manipulating and transforming their Reiatsu into various forms", she said, as she swung her arm and a golden chain emerged from the aura around her hand and quickly thrusted itself into the wall on her left. When Kuritama looked closer, he noticed the chain had not stabbed its way through -instead, it had seemingly merged with the wall. The golden chain had two small thorns on either side of every 'ring' it was composed of, and the tip of it was surrounded by reiatsu, masking its appearance slightly. "It allows me to attach chains to any obstacle it pierces without damaging it. Now, the real ability of my Chain Lock is this", she continued, pulling her hand to the right, thereby forcing the tip of the chain to release itself from the wall, and a very faint, grey aura -the same kind as the one surrounding the tip of the chain and her hand- was ripped out of the wall and was sucked into the chain. Aiko recalled her chain, causing it to quickly shorten and disappear into her palm. "I can pierce and trap any kind of reiryoku that inhabits the target, and fuse it with my own Reiatsu". "So Aiko is our binding-specialist, who traps the opponents and weakens them with her chains", Kuriko then said, and nicked towards Sawada. "Err... you already know the most about my ability. It's called Dusk Emperor -yeah I know, the name sucks, don't complain- and it allows me to transport me and anyone I 'grab' with my shadow to a destination i've selected before. I can only transport people to a place i've marked with a Shadow Pin. I can also summon a lame sword for combat", Sawada explained, and reached for his shadow and slowly dragged out a completely black Katana with no special features. Before walking away to the refrigerator to eat something, he carelessly dropped his shadow-sword into his shadow, acting like if it had fallen into a deep, pitch-black pool of mud. Next was Tatsumaru, the goatee-man. He seemed to like to take things slowly. "I'm a transformator, meaning I can use my aura to transform my body into some things and do this and that. It's like Bankai for you guys. Anyhow, I can transform into a large..." "Dragon", Aiko interrupted with a grin. Tatsumaru sighed and looked with irritated eyes at the girl. "... A lizard with wings. I can also transform into a semi-creature. It can do some minor things", Tatsumaru said without demonstrating his power. "Don't use it, Tatsu-san, I think he gets it", Kuriko said meaninglessly. Kuritama could already tell by his eyes that Tatsumaru wasn't in the right mood for that. "Then it's my turn", Murakami said and jumped up from his chair. "I'm gonna make it simple and just show you. It's called Corona, eh. I'm a controller, meaning I can control other Reiatsu than my own" Murakami closed his eyes and focused. A steam-like, faintly blue reiatsu was surrounding and rising from his body as he focused. Kuritama noticed it was a bit more concentrated around his eyes. Then, suddenly, he opened his eyes, which now had blue irises with a strange, tendril-like trail from it towards the edges of his eyes. He then seemed to faint and Tatsumaru catched him with no effort with his right arm. As Kuritama's focus slowly led from Murakami's seemingly dead body, he noticed a very tiny and faint trail of blue reiatsu leading towards the microwave and the oven in the kitchen. With a jolt, the machines seemed to havoc and they opened their small doors and the lights blinked and flashed. As suddenly as it had happened, Murakami rised up with regular eyes, and his reiatsu fainted away. "I can manipulate my reiatsu to control nearby objects. It is a powerful ability, and thus when my reiatsu is ripped away from me, I faint. Now you know my mortal weakness, bro", Murakami smiled and shook his head, as if he had just woken up. "Oh, and also I use blades, like Sawada", he suddenly continued, and quickly materialized two bent knives in his hands. Similar to Sawada's katana of shadows, they glowed of reiatsu. However, these had golden cores and faint, blue outlines. "It's only you left, Kuriko", Tatsumaru noted. "Yeah, and Sho", Kuriko answered and stepped up to Kuritama. "Sho is our... what do you call it? Our reinforcement. Right now he's on a... special mission. He's our main warrior, using enhancement-type Reiatsu which basically allows you to boost your aura and make pretty powerful blows", Kuriko said. "He'll have to introduce himself later." "Anyways, it's only me left now... Well, here I go..." ''Please submit your opinions on the story so far on the Talk Page~